1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knife sheaths and more specifically to a mountable locking knife scabbard which may be fastened to a surface on a motor vehicle to allow legal transportation of a hunting knife.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Motorcycle enthusiasts commonly attend large outdoor meetings. There is rarely enough hotel space to house the attendees of these meetings. A lack of hotel space forces the attendees to camp out. A large hunting knife is a necessity for camping out. Setting up tents, cutting wood for fires, cutting meat, and other activities are facilitated with a large hunting knife. However, keeping the knife secured in an accessible place is also necessary, because carrying a hunting knife on one's person is illegal in most states.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a mountable locking knife scabbard which securely retains a knife, yet keeps it available in an accessible place for various uses.